Love of Fairy Tail!
by SkyHighFlyHigh
Summary: Lucy and Gray meet each other 7 years ago, they made an interesting bond. Then one day Gray has to leave, made a promise with Lucy. 7 years past, Lucy went off her own adventure and she actually got to join Fairy Tail guild! She met Gray once again, but... Gray doesn't remember her at all! How can Lucy handle that? What's going to happen now? What kind of adventure now!
1. Prologue

**Hello! Sorry about grammars, spelling mistakes, and errors. :)**

**Oh well, doesn't stop me! xD**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did... I would SOOOOOOOOOOOO make Lucy and Gray to get married or something about romantic these two! **

**Anyways, enjoy reading. :)**

* * *

Tears pour out of Lucy's eyes while stare at her mother grave. Seven years old that just lost her mother such a young age. Lucy closes her eyes as the tears kept pouring out of her eyes. "Hime!" Lucy snaps her eyes open and turn around saw one of the maid is calling out for her. Lucy just turn around and run past her mother grave and run and run until her legs on fire. Then Lucy tripped over a rock as she dropped her keys on the ground. Lucy let out scream in fear when she rolled all the way down to the hill. Lucy finally stopped the painful rolled and she groans in pain while crying in miserable and sorrow. Lucy has no idea how long did she cry nor how long she lie there in the dark cold dirty woods all alone. Lucy shiver when she heard the thunder crash sound from the distance.

_'I'm all alone...alone in this world...no one cares about me...not anymore...' _Lucy thought in miserable and depression. The she felt warm hands touch her shoulder as Lucy stiff in fear. She turn and stare at dark blue eyes that she never seen before. Dark blue eyes remind her of a storm ocean which she thought it was deathly beautiful. "Hey, are you okay?" Lucy fainted from too much exhaustion that has happened so many things in her life.

_Love of Fairy Tail_

Lucy fluttering her eyes open, she blink when she noticed she's in unfamiliar bedroom. She sat up and saw a young boy who is about ten years old, he has black raven hair, dark blue eyes, and he wears simple black T-shirt, blue jeans and sneaker shoes. He look at Lucy while sitting on a chair next to the bed, "You're awake, feelings better?" he asked her softly as Lucy look down, her injury has been treated and neatly. She nodded her head, "Hai...who are you?" Lucy tilted her head in confusion and the young boy just smile at her.

"Gray...Gray Fullbuster." Lucy memorizes his name into her mind, "I'm Lucy." Lucy smiles at Gray, "And thank you for taking care of me." Lucy pointed out her bandages but Gray just waves it off.

"It's nothing. I couldn't leave such cute girl all alone in the wood." Lucy blush and Gray tilted his head, "What were you doing in the wood anyway?" Lucy blush disappeared when she remember her death mother which makes her tears coming.

Gray started to panic when he saw the tears, "Please! Don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Gray quickly held up his hands, "Ice Make: Heart!" Lucy eyes wide when she saw a beautifully ice shape of a heart. Gray takes Lucy's hand and places the ice heart on her hand. "I hope you like this." Lucy stares at the heart then she looks at Gray in awe. "You...you're a mage?" Gray rubbing back of his neck sheepishly, "Kind of. I'm still learning though." Lucy smiles wide.

"No way! I'm a mage too! Well, kind of...I need to learn first." Gray smile wide, "That awesome! What kind?"

Lucy was about to grab something but froze, "Oh no..." Lucy look down and found nothing. Gray notice her panic and worried, "What is it Lucy?" Lucy look up at Gray, "My keys...m-my keys..." Lucy look down and Gray blink then he grabbed something from his front pocket. Gray take out the keys, "Is this belonging to you?" Lucy looks at the keys and her eyes shine brightly as she take the keys. "It is!" Lucy look at Gray with excited relief brightest smile on her face then she hugged around Gray neck.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lucy cried out in happily as Gray blush but smile gently. Lucy looks at her four keys, two silvers key and two golden keys. "I'm Celestial Spirit mage." Lucy said and Gray nodded his head. "That's cool! What kind of keys do you have?" Lucy smile at Gray's interested at her magic.

Lucy takes one silver key, "This is the Gate of the Clock Key. He shield people inside of his body and he's a walking grandfather's clock." Lucy explains as she shows him another silver key, "This is Gate of the Lyre Key. She mostly used for recreational purposes due to her beautiful voice." Lucy shows him another key but golden this time, "The golden key is Gate of the Water Bearer Key. She uses her Water Magic." Lucy said then lastly she show him her another golden key, "And this is Gate of the Giant Crab Key. He carrying two pairs of scissors that can be used to attack the opponents as well as design hairstyles." Lucy said then she smile all her keys.

"That's interesting, but I have a question. Why do you have two golden keys and two silver keys?" Gray asked then Lucy bit her bottom lip thinking the answer carefully, "Umm...there are twelve Zodiac golden keys. They are all powerful, if I have all the twelve Zodiac Golden Keys, then I'll be a powerful Celestial Spirit Mages. I'll take care of them with lovely and care. I want to fight with them as equal, I hates when people think that they use Spirit for slave." Lucy frown then Gray just smile at her.

"I have an idea..." Lucy looks at Gray, "How about we practice and work together as a partner!" Lucy eyes wide in shocked but also little excited. "R-really?" Gray nodded his head.

"Yeah! We both want to become stronger and protect the people who are important to us right?" Lucy smiles wide, "Hai!" Gray and Lucy have made a bond that will make these two special partners.

**-Couple Months Later-**

"I summon the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" Lucy shouted while standing in the ocean that shifts back and forth against her waist. Aquarius appears then she glares at Lucy knowing why she do it but remain silent. Gray took inhale, "Ice Make: Swords!" thousands of ice swords appear then Aquarius use her water magic to make the huge wave appear. The ice swords use in the wave and they are dancing around in the wave then the wave crash the shore as the ice swords flew toward the woods and stab all the wood one by one. Lucy and Gray look at the woods and they look at each other with a smile, Aquarius clicks her tongue and rolled her eyes then she disappeared.

"We did it! We both did it!" Lucy squeal excited and Gray grinned wide. They both hug each other happily then broke the hug. The hug wasn't embarrassed these two anymore, they are very close friend and Gray did think Lucy as his little sister but Lucy has fallen for Gray harder and harder but kept it to herself. Lucy smile at Gray, "So what should we name it?" Gray rubs his chin thinking while Lucy stares at his cute face. "How about... Ice Wave? The wave did look like there's ices so Ice Wave?" Gray suggests and Lucy already loves the name.

"That's perfect!" Gray smile then he rubbing Lucy's hair, "I'm glad you like it, Lovely." Gray nicknames her few weeks ago and Lucy had already used to it. No one ever allow calling her that expects Gray. Lucy eyes shine brightly, "Should we try another one, Ice-kun?" Lucy also made him a nickname as well and no one is ever going to call him Ice-kun except Lucy. You can say it's a deal nickname exchange between two close friends.

Gray tilted his head, "Well...what kind?" Gray thought out loud while Lucy remembers something. "Hey...we can do...something that is...only for emergency." Lucy suggests and Gray look at her then he nod his head. "I think that's a good idea. What kind though..." Gray trail off and Lucy snap her finger.

"I know! I've read the book something about the...what was it called?" Lucy search digging in her memories then, "Oh! Magic Bond!" Lucy felt proud of herself remember and Gray raise his eyebrow.

"What's a Magic Bond?" Gray asked as he sat down on the sand and Lucy stand right front of him while her hands on his hips. "Magic Bond is a very rare magic. It has never been used for hundreds of years! Magic Bond is a light power that can save everyone and help everyone! Not only that, it's also help your partner life's too." Gray smile, "That's interesting. But how do we do that?" Gray asked and Lucy paused.

"I think it's something...no! I know! The Magic Bond is that I have to use my magic energy while you use your magic energy. Once we use our magic energy, we have to seal together and we releases our Magic Bond." Lucy explained and Gray nodded his head understanding. "Okay, but how do we seal?" Gray tilted his head and Lucy scratches her cheek thinking then she shurgged her shoulder. "I don't know Ice-kun." Gray frown but then he smile, "Well then, how about we just start our magic energy and we'll figure it out the next." Lucy nodded her head. Gray and Lucy close their eyes and start focus on their magic energy.

Lucy and Gray didn't noticed that their body is glowing and electric just zap between two of them but they don't felt anything except war and calm. The suddenly a force push Lucy toward Gray as Lucy snap her eyes open in shock and shout stuck in her throat. Gray fell back on the sand and felt something on his lips, he snap his eyes open and shocked to found out that Lucy's lips is touches his lips and the shine brightly between these two. Lucy and Gray quickly broke the accidently kiss but shot of an electricity inside these two that made them both scream in pain. Gray shaking and force to bit his bottom lip as he look at Lucy who is lying there while crying screaming in pain. Then Gray close his eyes and black out and the last thing he heard is Lucy's whimper his name out loud, "Ice-kun...help me."

_Love of Fairy Tail_

"Oh dear...we're too late." a female voice said while looking at the two kids lying on the sand. The male walk to Lucy and bent down his knees next to her, "You very well know that this has to happened. We can't stop everything." the woman sighs and walks to Gray.

"I know, but it was worth a shot though." the woman look at Gray and she turn his around gently. "Looks like he has a Magic Bond Mark." the woman said and the man carefully turns Lucy and wipes the sands off her face. "She has one as well." the man gently carrying Lucy like a princess style and he stood up. "I'm going to take her home before the maids or servants find her missing."

The woman look at the man, "But...what about the mark?" The man paused himself while stare at Lucy then he look at the woman. "We can use invisible magic on the mark so no one can see their mark." the woman begin protect, "But that's only takes five hours. We can't just force on invisible magic on them when they are unwilling." the woman said and the man sigh.

"I know, just do it. It's for the best, I have to go before anyone finds out Lucy's gone." the woman shake her head, "Fine." the man disappeared with Lucy in his arms left the woman alone with Gray.

The woman look at Gray, "You better be protect her very well Gray Fullbuster." the woman said then she take Gray over her shoulder and diapered as well.

_Love of Fairy Tail_

Lucy slowly opens her eyes and she realizes that she's in her own bedroom. She sat up and looks around, "Ice-kun..." Lucy remembers everything and she quickly jump off her bed and ran to her balcony. She climbs down using veins and once she did, she ran toward the woods where she met Gray everyday on the same spot.

Lucy made it and she saw Gray leaning on the tree while his hands in his pocket. Lucy eyes lighten up, "Ice-kun!" Gray look up and the moon shine brightly on Gray. Lucy stops and gasps when she saw Gray's face. He has a black left eye, Lucy eyes wide, "I-ice-kun...what..." Gray frown as he touch his left eye while he shurgged his shoulder. "I don't know how. But I'm guessing it's from the Magic Bond. And as I can see that you have one too but different color." Gray walks toward Lucy and reach to gently touch her right cheek. "You have white color in your right eye."

Lucy blink. "Do-does that mean this...is our Magic Bond held in?" Lucy asked and Gray shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know but I just somehow knew we did it. We seal it together and we're the only two people that can use Magic Bond." Gray smiles at Lucy.

Lucy just smile then nod her head, "Okay..." Gray watch Lucy then he tilted his head, "Lovely..." Lucy look at Gray with curiously eyes, "What is it Ice-kun?" Gray held out a silver ring with beautifully light blue stone. "I made this..." Lucy look at the ring in awe, "It looks beautiful Ice-kun."

Gray smile, "It wasn't actually complete but I don't have time to finish though." Lucy frowns and look at Gray, "What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked in confusion and hint of fear.

Gray sigh, "I'm sorry but I have to leave." Gray look at Lucy, "I have to go on a journey and I won't come back until I get stronger." Lucy eyes watery. "Yo-you're leaving me?" Gray shows her hurt in his eyes then he shakes his head, "Of course not. I'll come back for you Lovely." he said then he take Lucy hand and put the unfinished ring on her palm, "I want you to protect this ring for me. When we meet again..." Lucy tears pouring out of her eyes but she ignore it and listen to Gray. "...when we meet again...I want you to give me this ring back so I can finish complete...then...then we'll both...marry...when we're older." Lucy eyes wide in shocked.

"I...I thought you don't see me like that...I thought you see me as your little sister." Lucy never feels so relief that Gray saw her as she saw him. Gray just smile, "I knew how you felt for me Lovely, but you are too young. You're seven and I'm ten...but you know what they say..." Lucy choke in sob in joy then she smile at Gray, "Screw that...age is just numbers. Feelings are important." Lucy said and Gray chuckle then he peck Lucy's forehead.

"I want you to wait for me...when we meet again when we're older...we'll marry together. Because I really...really like you my Lucy." Lucy closes her eyes and nodded her head. "Yes...yes I will marry you." Lucy open her eyes and look at Gray with glisten eyes, "I promise to marry you Gray." Gray smiles wide in joy and happiness.

"Thank you. I will miss you." Gray hugged Lucy in his arms as Lucy hugs him back. "No matter what, I will come back. Even if it's takes ten years. I will come back to you and only you." Lucy nodded her head while her face on Gray's chest.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Well...that's interesting, he propose to Lucy when they are both so young." the woman said while watching the both kids hugging to each other. The man sigh softly, "They have no idea what they just did." the woman chuckled.

"Your the one to say, but if it wasn't for that...none of any of this would happened..." the man just smile and look at the woman.

"Your right." the woman wink, "Of course I'm right." they both watch the kids hugging and saying goodbyes.

* * *

**Please Read and Review? :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Natsu

**Here's chapter 1! **

**This story is very different, Lucy's personality is a little different just to warn you all. (^^)**

**I don't own Fairy Tail! *sulking in the corner***

* * *

**Seven Years Later**

Lucy looks around the shop and then she saw a floor-length mirror, staring at herself, as she looks very different when she was seven years old. Now she is fourteen years old, she wears a blue v-neck shirt with short-sleeve and jean jacket, blue skirt that above her thigh, black thigh socks, black combat flat knee boots, keys dangling rest on her left hip, brown on the left eye while white on the right eye and her waist-length blonde hair tie up to high ponytail with blue ribbon. She walk around ignore the mirror and then she walk toward the worker. "Excuse me sir." the old man looks at Lucy.

Lucy set her hand on the glass desk, "Can you please tell me where is the other magic store I can find?" the old man stare at her then he close his eyes, "Sorry this is the only one store we have in this town." Lucy eyes wide in shocked.

"Eeeh!? There's only one magic store is this town? Here?" Lucy asked and the man nodded his head. "Hai...this town is more prosperous in fishing than magic to begin with." he said, "Only less than 10% of the townspeople can use magic, so this store in mainly targeting traveling mages." Lucy frown then she cross her arms as she sigh. "Looks like I waste my time to come here." Lucy said and the man just smiles at the girl.

"Please don't say that and have a look around. We have some new items, too." Lucy just look at the old man, "This 'color' magic is probably the most popular one among girls. Depending on your daily mood." he said then he click the remote as the magic appear as his clothes change colors. "You can change the color of your outfit." Lucy ignore while look around the shop more in boredom face. "Not really interested. It's kind of stupid." Lucy said while look at the glass desk and she saw a key and let out of gasps, "Canis Minor Key!" Lucy saw the silver sky with blue strange shape on it. The old man popped up, "What's that?" Lucy glance at the old man, "White doggy as the girls says." the old man made an 'o' shape of a mouth and nodded his head understanding.

Lucy stares at the key then she asked the old man, "How much is it?" the old man smiles at the young girl, "20,000 jewels." the old man answer and Lucy sigh out loud. _'I have 5,000 jewels! I don't have that much of money, damn!' _Lucy thought with annoying then she turn to the old man. "Gomen, I don't have that much of a money. But if I do before this key is sell, I'll buy it." Lucy promised and the old man just smiles and nods his head. "Ok, I'll be waiting for you then. But if you don't buy that key by the end of the three months. The key will be on sale." Lucy nods her head and thanks the old man.

_Love of Fairy Tail_

Lucy walking while thinking, _'How the hell am I gonna find a job to get that much of money?' _Lucy thought then she heard loud of girls squeal in excited and happiness. Lucy blinks and saw bunch of girls running toward the crowded, "What's going on?" Lucy thought out loud wondering.

"A famous mage-sama is in town!" the girls running past Lucy, "It's Salamander-sama!" the girls squeal excitedly while hearts appear their eyes. Lucy blink, "Salamander?" Lucy tilted her head, _'As in the Mage who controls the magic of fire that can't be bought in stores? In this town?' _Lucy thought then she saw lots of girls running to 'Salamander' person. "Hmm...I can tell he's popular...wonder if he's looks cool?" Lucy thought out loud. _'But of course, not as good as my Ice-kun.' _Lucy thought while following the girls.

And once she made it, she walks through the crowds of girls and then she saw Salamander and Lucy frown. _'He doesn't even look cool at all. Not even close to handsome as my Ice-kun.' _Lucy mentally snort and then she noticed a ring, Charm ring which Lucy has dislikes. _'This guy even use that stupid charm ring to make any female fall for him? That's disgusting!' _Lucy thought then she walk backward and walk away from the girls and Salamander. Lucy sigh, "Charm ring can't work on girls either that they know about the Charm ring or that they have someone who took their heart." Lucy places her hand on her heart, "I know that my Ice-kun has taken my heart ever since that night when I saw his eyes." Lucy smiles at the memories and then she heard of shout. She turn around and saw females kicking and hitting poor young man for being rude to their 'Salamander-sama'. Lucy raise her eyebrow then she walk to the poor young man when the Salamander just left.

"Hey, you're okay?" Lucy asked as the young man look up at the girl in confusion. Lucy just smiles, "And if you're wondering who that guy is, don't worry. He isn't really worth it." Lucy said as the young man blink. Lucy heard the stomach growls from the young man and the blue cat then she just giggle, "I know where I can some good restraunt to eat."

_Love of Fairy Tail_

Lucy watch the young man and the blue cat eating habit in amusement, "Yhuurr ah naiz burzzon.(You are a nice person.)" the young man said while the blue cat nod his head, "Yhup, yhup." Lucy held her chuckle while smile at them. "So you are Natsu and Happy, right?" Natsu and Happy nodded their head and Lucy rests her elbow on the table while her chin rest her palm. "Females really did violent on you did they? Well gotta blame on that Salamander guy. He was using magic called Charm. A magic that attracts other people's hearts to the caster and was already banned several years ago...but trying to get girls' attention by using such magic...how disgusting." Lucy eyes basically turn dark by thinking about it but soon it went back to normal.

Natsu nodded his head while eating his chicken leg, "I zee." Lucy sigh softly, "I may look like this...even though I am fourteen. I'm a mage too. But nobody thinks a girl like me would be a mage." Lucy frown, "Even my age...but I don't give a damn thing what they said! Age is just numbers, what matter is what your strength is and how your talent of magic is. Also your knowledge as well." Lucy sigh while Natsu and Happy listen to her carefully, "I'm not a member of any guild yet, though." Lucy eyes turn sadden, "But no one is even interest to take fourteen years old girl into their guild as nakama." Lucy bitter while Natsu and Happy swallow their foods and they glance at each other.

"I...I see..." Lucy shake her head and look at Natsu, "Nevermind that. Aren't you guys looking for someone...?" Lucy asked and Happy answer, "Aye. It's Igneel."

"I heard that Salamander is coming to this town, so we came, but it was the wrong person." Natsu sigh in disappointed.

"This Salamander didn't look like a Salamander." Happy said as Natsu look at Happy, "I totally believed that it was Igneel, too." Lucy blink and stare at them, "How could a human look like a Salamander?" Lucy asked and Natsu look at Lucy. "Hrmm? He's not human." Lucy raise her eyebrow, "Igneel is a real dragon." Lucy jaw open wide in shocked.

Then she stood, "There is no way such a thing would be in this town!" Lucy said then she saw Natsu and Happy made shock and realized face as the lighting appears behind them. Lucy sweat dropped, "Please don't tell me you only just noticed!" Lucy stare at Natsu and Happy, sometime she has a feeling that she worried about them. Lucy shakes her head and place the money on the table, "I guess I better get going...but go ahead and take your time." Lucy smile at them then suddenly Natsu and Happy let our waterfall tears and she just jump slightly in shocked.

"Thank you for the meal!" Natsu shouted while bow as Happy did the same thing. "Thank you!"

Lucy blink as she sweat dropped, "Please...just don't..." Lucy trails off while stare at them. "Just want to treat you to eat lunch because of those females violence out on you. It wasn't your fault or anything near of that." Lucy said then she walk out of the restraunt.

Lucy walks then she saw a bookstore with a magazine shelf front of the window. Lucy walk toward the shelf and she look any kinds of magazine, she pick out a magazine called Weekly Sorcerer. She brought it and walk away. Lucy open the magazine while turn a page one by one until she saw the news, "Fairy tail caused trouble again...what is it this time?" Lucy look at the paragraph more, "They destroyed the Devon thief family, but also destroyed seven other houses that belonged to the townspeople..." Lucy blinks couple of time then she chuckle while shaking her head. "They sure have things to destroy everything don't they?" Lucy turns the page and saw Mirajane model pictures, "Mirajane of Fairy Tail." Lucy turns the page then she thought of Fairy Tail guild. "For some reason, I wanted to join Fairy Tail guild." Lucy thought out loud then she sighs softly as she set the magazine down on the bench next to her.

Lucy take her necklace out of under her shirt and stare at the unfinished ring, "Ice-kun...I have been waiting for you...seven long years..." Lucy frowns thinking about her Ice-kun. How she miss him hugging her, miss him smile at her, miss him laughing with her, miss his wonderfully warm eyes, and miss him called her his one and only nickname for her.

_Love of Fairy Tail_

It's nighttime already and Lucy walks across the bridge until two young women pointed at the ship while smile excited.

"Look, look! That's the ship. Salamander-sama's ship. Awww, I wanted to go to the party, too."

"Salamander?"

"You don't know about him? He's that great mage who's currently in town."

Lucy look at the woman with black hair, "I heard he's a mage from that famous Fairy Tail guild."

Lucy look at them with surprise look on her face then she looks at the ship far-off on the ocean. "Fairy Tail? Why would he lie about that?" Lucy mumbles softly, she has already research on this Salamander person. He's the guy that goes to Bosco, he always get girls to become the slaves. To Lucy he is abusing magic, cheating people, and performing slavery. Lucy lean on the rail, "He is the worst mage ever. Disgusting mage." she whispers as she watches the ship. She noticed a flying cat carry a young man toward the ship.

Lucy smirk, "Looks like this Salamander will have taste his own medicines." Lucy hummed while watching the ship. And she can easily see that the ship is actually going to ruin so she quickly stood up and run.

Once she made it to the shore, she saw the military coming. Lucy looks around and saw Natsu, "Hey, Natsu!" Natsu turn and saw Lucy, Lucy jerk her head, "Ru-" Natsu suddenly grabbed Lucy's hand while ready for the run, "Crap! Let's run!" Lucy eyes nearly popped out, "WHY ME!?" Lucy shouted in shock and surprise.

Natsu turn his head over his shoulder, "You want to join Fairy Tail, right!?" Natsu said with a huge grin on his face and Lucy look at him with speechless. "Then come with me." Natsu added.

Lucy smiles brightly, "Okay!" Lucy runs along with Natsu and Happy. Finally she can get to join the guild!

_Love of Fairy Tail_

"These idiots of Fairy Tail did it again!" a hand slapped the newspapers.

"Oh geez..."

"Anyway, I reported to the government that they did it to arrest the criminal Bora."

"Don't jinx it... I feel like they really might do that."

"I won't be surprised if a town disappears one day!"

"They destroyed half the port! Can you believe that!?"

A figure sigh, "Just let them be."

"WHAT!?"

The old man nod his head, "It's true that they're a bunch of idiots, but it's also true that they have a lot of skillful mages. That's why were quite at loss."

"Indeed a tricky subject."

A figure smiles, "I like those idiots though."

The old man glares at the young boy, "You, just shut up!"

The young boy chuckled softly, "If we didn't have idiots like that.. This world wouldn't be fun."

* * *

**Yay! I hope you readers like this chapter! xD**

**Please R&R! xD**


End file.
